Pressing The Right Keys
by Soulless1
Summary: Artemis has a secret... Little does she know, she is the center of that secret.  What will she do when she finds out?   Spur of the moment story, I got the idea when I was listening to the soundtrack for Kingdom Hearts II.
1. Chapter 1

**I was possessed with the sudden urge to write an Artemis Fowl story… please forgive me if you dislike it, I got the idea while listening to the soundtrack for Kingdom Hearts (Particularly Dearly Beloved ~Reprise~) look it up on playlist .com while reading this, and see what I mean!**

The piano… what a wondrous instrument. Each note was crisp and sharp, creating sounds that could stir the soul or charm the most savage of beasts.

Artemis often retreated to the music room to 'blow off steam' as it were… particularly when he thought of Holly.

He never would willingly admit it out loud, although he was perfectly content to shout it within the confines of his mind, he loved Holly… he loved her the way a composer would love each and every note of a piece of music. He loved her the way an artist would lovingly place each and every brushstroke in his masterpiece.

As he lightly tapped each key, Holly's form would become slightly clearer in his mind's eye. Her bright hazel eyes… her beautiful brown hair… her lithe form… her insurmountable natural grace as she walked…

A quick shake of his head cleared the image from his mind.

He should not be thinking of her in that light, they were friends… and nothing else…

"BLAST!" His voice echoed around the room.

"This should not be happening to ME!" He swept his hand across the tray above the keys, sending sheet music fluttering away.

Every time he thought of her, his heart fluttered like a sea-bird lifting off from the beach. She was nothing short of his personal perfection.

And he craved to see her… He would personally sell each and every little thing he owned, just for the chance to speak to her for five minutes…

But dear old Commander Trouble Kelp and Foaly the genius centaur of the LEP would skin him and hang his hide in Haven's central park if they knew how he felt about her…

Gods… If he kept on like this he'd go mad _again_ within days… And people above _and_ below the Earth would not like that one microscopic bit…

He glanced at the papers strewn about the piano's feet. Each one was filled with instructions for creation… Each one showed him what to play.

He learned how to play the piano, simply to play for Holly one day… he remembered from one of their many conversations in his office that she enjoyed listening to the piano…

_Holly sat upon Artemis' bed as he sat at his desk playing various pieces of music he had composed. He scrolled down the list and chose one. Instantly his room was filled with the haunting tones of a concert pianist playing 'First Love' a very beautiful piece of music composed in Japan._

"_Wow Artemis… that's beautiful, did you write that?"_

_He glanced at her as she swayed in time to the slow-moving beat. God above, he wished with all of his heart that he had… "No… it's a Japanese piece…"_

_Holly smiled, her smile could turn a growling panther into a mewling kitten._

"_I absolutely love the piano… it can produce such beautiful music… I wish I knew someone who could play for me." She cast a half-suggestive glance at him._

"_I will see what I can do about your request my lady." He then deftly closed his laptop and stood._

"_Thank you kind sir." She stood as well and curtsied, "I had better be leaving soon, you know how Commander Kelp gets whenever I stay up top longer than a few hours." A fingertip pressed to her wristwatch ignited the engine to her wings. She lifted off from the ground and wrapped her arms around Artemis' shoulders, drawing him into a tight hug._

_She released him and zoomed out the window._

Less than three hours later, he was on his computer looking up anything and everything about the piano.

Needless to say, he had mastered it within days.

But all of that happened a month and a half ago… and he was beginning to get desperate… which was in and of itself an absurd thing for Artemis Fowl the II to feel.

His latest message had been sent only an hour earlier.

_Holly,_

_ This is Artemis, if you are within close proximity to a computer terminal; please send me a response… I miss you, it gets lonely here with only Butler to talk to, and as you are well aware I have no others of my own age and intellect to converse with…_ And there is no way I am going to attempt to obtain a friend either. So please, if we are still friends, contact me immediately!

_Artemis Fowl II_

After sending that completely unprofessional letter, he relocated to the music room within which he now sat contemplating how he was to contact the elf.

His head dropped to his hands… thoughts both simple and complex racing through his head.

A buzzing sound filled the air.

A single ice-blue eye gazed out from between his index and middle fingers at the fairy communicator disguised as a cell phone.

Upon the screen, a single line could be read:

_1 New Message from: Holly Short._

He launched himself to his feet and seized the device. A few buttons brought the long-awaited message into view.

_Artemis,_

_ I have a weekend surface pass from Trouble… Dr. Argon has requested that I be sent up to evaluate your psychological status. I will be there in an hour…_

_ Holly_

The phone slid from his grasp and clattered on the floor.

Holly was coming… She had a weekend pass…

He needed to bathe… All this waiting and he was unprepared…

"D'arvit…" Spinning on his heel, he left the room and made his way to his own room.

His thoughts eventually returned to the form they had assumed while he was playing the piano…

His true disposition as a mastermind surfaced. He would soon tell Holly how he felt… even if it meant death from the receiving end of a Neutrino 6000; he would risk it… or die trying…

How fitting… to die trying…

This was certainly going to be interesting…

**How did I do? I plan to make this one about five to ten chapters long… can't really leave a story like this as is y'know?**

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It continues. Artemis is now waiting in his room for Holly to arrive. (Waiting impatiently I might add.)**

**Enjoy, please feel free to tell me how I am doing! Flames welcome, but in the words of Jim Carrey, "Be gentle."**

A strip of clean glass appeared as he drew his left hand over the condensation covered mirror. His melancholic mind drew his attention to the reflection of his own face.  
>A pair of mismatched eyes locked it's gaze with his… One was the familiar arctic ice blue… the other was a warm hazel that reminded him of the sun shining through autumn leaves.<p>

"Though it belongeth not to me, I treasure it as mine own…" The archaically worded line sounded poetic.

The sight of his thin and frail form in the mirror made him want to run to the gymnasium and use each piece of equipment he had the strength to manipulate.

Drawing a comb through his black hair, his thoughts trailed back and forth between the worlds of humans and fairies.

Holly was the only one of her kind that considered him above lint and soil in worth… Everyone else had the exact opposite opinion of the infamous Artemis Fowl.

The comb was carefully laid upon the counter as his feet carried him into the closet on the opposite side of his room.

With a sigh he wrenched the door open and examined what was available.

Suits. Nearly two hundred in count, but nearly two hundred and fifty pounds each in price.

His fingers swept each one aside as he searched for something appropriate to welcome his guest in.

But as luck would have it, he caught the faint shimmer in the air outside his open window.

Using his naturally quick mind, he dove into the closet and pulled the door to.

"Artemis? Artemis, are you here?"

Holly's melodious voice echoed around his room.

If he had known it would not reveal his location, he would have shouted every curse that he could remember.

He was trapped in the most precarious position possible… He was hiding in his closet, naked, wet and with his best friend of the opposite sex less than ten feet away.

Holly made her way to the door and leaned out into the hallway, "Artemis?"  
>She then turned and examined the freshly used bathroom.<p>

He was here… and from the temperature it was within five minutes ago.  
>A faint rustling sound from the closet caught her attention. Something was in the closet that should not be there in the first place.<p>

Drawing her Neutrino and holding it at the ready, she stalked toward the source of the sound.

"Artemis?" The door slid open to reveal a boy sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Artemis… what are you doing?"

"Hm?" His head tilted back to allow his gaze to rest on her.

"I often sit in here to think… you would never believe how quiet a closet can be!"

From the look in her eyes, she either thought him under the influence of Atlantis Complex again… or his joke was not well-worded.

"Alright… you caught me, I was not prepared for your arrival as I had just finished taking a shower… I was… disrobed at the moment of your arrival."

She returned her weapon to its holster as a grin spread across her face, "And what may I ask were you doing disrobed?"

"Nothing uncouth I assure you, but as you can see I am now presentable to the general public." He gestured at the ensemble he now wore, which was a t-shirt sporting a Celtic knot design and a pair of khaki pants, but he still had yet to don a pair of shoes.

"I figured you would've rather been dressed as a jelly doughnut and tossed to a troll than wear casual clothing."

A grimace assumed control of his face as he looked down at his attire, "Had I just five more minutes, I would now be wearing my best Armani I assure you."

She extended her left hand to help the boy genius to his feet, but he waived it away, "No thank you, I do not find the idea of being responsible for sending my dearest friend to the hospital by means of a hernia, very… welcoming."

A light chuckle escaped her throat, "Now, now Artemis, you know I'm much stronger than that."

"Even so, I will not burden myself upon you…"

A strange grin crossed her features, "What do you mean by that?"

"I needeth not thy help to return to an upright position, thank you very much Captain."

Now that he was back on his feet, he made for the bed where he had placed his shoes and a fresh pair of socks. As he sat down to put them on, Holly placed her hands on her hips.

"I want to know something mister." He glanced up, "Yes?"

Her glare intensified, "What's the big idea sending me over _thirty voicemails_ in the last week?"

There it was… the kick in the gut he had been waiting for.

"I… would you believe me if I told you that I missed you?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Missed me? That's absurd, the only thing you miss is being able to cheat corporations out of their monetary value."

He tugged the last knot closed and fell back onto the bed, "Holly… I was not lying when I said that… you don't know how hard it's been trying to think about something else…"

She neared the bed as he spoke, "What do you mean?"

"I..I… Oh just forget it… you can return to Haven and tell Argon that there is nothing out of place with my mental status."

She frowned, "You want me to leave?"

At that question he shot upright, "NO! …Er I mean, I do not want you to leave just yet, I have something to show you."

"Is this the reason for your incessant messages?"

"No… it's just something I wanted to show you…" Standing he gestured at the door, "If you'll just follow me Captain."

Holly raised an eyebrow and followed him down the hallway, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, if you will just be patient."

She huffed and remained silent.

They walked down a large Romanesque hallway on the south side of the manor, then turned down an eastern one until Artemis stopped at a huge gilded door with a picture of a pair of cherubs blowing a long brass trumpet.

"What's this room?" Inquired Holly.

"The Music Room… what I wanted to show you is in here."

"Alright, lead the way Mud Boy."

Artemis twitched at the term, which Holly noticed, to his dismay.

"Sorry… does that offend you?"

"No, you've used that terminology on me since we first met, I can hardly begin to protest now." Holding the door open he bowed and held his other arm parallel to his body, "After you madam."

"Why thank you kind sir." She sauntered into the room and gasped. Every conceivable instrument that man has made stood in the room, everything from the Oboe to the Dulcimer, from String to Wind. Each specific instrument sat in its own shelf, minus the piano, organ, harpsichord and the vintage 1963 Hammond B3 rotary organ.

"Wow… is this what you wanted to show me?"

"A portion, over here." He gestured grandly at the Grand Piano that stood in the center of the room on a raised pedestal. It's frame was made from the highest quality mahogany carved with beautiful scrollwork.

"You wanted to show me a piano?"

He allowed himself a smile at her joke, "_Nein junge fraulien_, I wanted to show you this." He lowered himself onto the bench and placed his fingers upon the ivory keys.

His fingers moved up the keyboard in a smooth motion, playing a perfect c-scale that transitioned into a slowed version of Frederick Chopin's _Nocturne_.

Artemis glanced at Holly out of the corner of his eye; a smile crawled across his face at how her mouth hung open slightly.  
>The song finally ended, Holly remained silent as the last note faded.<p>

"Did you enjoy that Holly?" A wide smiled shined in her direction.

She nodded slowly.

"I learned how to play for you… Holly I…" His voice dropped out of his throat.

"You what, Artemis?" He blue and hazel eyes fixed upon his.

Artemis spoke again, but this time in his grandfather's Gaelic, "Is breá liom tú"

**Ladies and Gentlemen, if you wish to know what Artemis said, you have two choices. Learn Gaelic as I have, or use google translator. Whichever is easier… I leave the choice to you.**

**Until Next Time my dear readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I reviewed the last two chapters and realized that I have made several mistakes. Those mistakes will be rectified as soon as humanly possible. (Or in this case, as soon as mechanically possible.)**

**Please forgive me if my updates are slow, I used to have a running record for two updates in one day, but that came to an end when my best friend moved to Louisiana and took his internet connection with him. I am now confined to using a ASUS Netbook I purchased at Southern State Community College's Bookstore… and the only places I can go that have Wi-Fi in my vicinity are, McDonald's… and the North Adams Public Library. My car… has a bad transmission in it… If it weren't for Bad Luck, I would have no Luck at all. **

**Enjoy… if you even like my writing at all.**

Holly's jaw dropped open. She understood that statement, even if it was in another language, The Gift of Tongues allowed her that much. "Artemis… you… wha… how in the…?"  
>She had faced Trolls, Renegade Fairies, Goblins, Demons, Criminal Masterminds and pretty much every other creature both above and below the earth that could cause serious or mortal harm… and now, an ex-Criminal Mastermind had just put her in the first moment of utter speechlessness in her life.<p>

He could only stare, her eyes were wide in obvious shock… What had he expected? Did he think Holly would except this like everything else he had done during their rocky relationship? The only thing he anticipated now, was for Holly to begin yelling about how incredibly stupid he was.

And to his eternal surprise, she did the exact opposite.

Her mouth closed and a determined expression assumed control of her facial features, "How long?"

"Huh?" He mentally kicked himself; of all the responses he had at his disposal he had to choose the very same one that most people would use to convey utter stupidity.

"How long have you waited to tell me?" Her petrifying gaze kept him both spellbound and silent. When his response never came, Holly reached up and placed a warm hand on either side of his face.

"Artemis… are you in there?"

As a matter of fact, he was not. Inside the confines of his mind Artemis found himself in the replica of his office, and as before the front wall was transparent; allowing him a full view of what was going on outside of his body.

He sat in the chair behind the desk and contemplated the situation.  
>"What in fresh HELL do I do? I've confessed… now I knoweth not how to continue…"<p>

Outside Holly had relocated her grip to Artemis' shoulders and began to shake him, "ARTEMIS? ARE YOU OK?" She released her grip. _What am I doing? Why am I acting like this? He's probably just had a relapse… that's all… nothing to be upset about…_

Her attention snapped back to Artemis as he stirred. He blinked a couple of times as if just waking from sleep, and then said, "Ah… Holly, I did not know you were here... I am sorry things were not properly prepared for your arrival, perhaps if you were to give me some form of notice before you arrive unexpectedly…"

"A… Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"I've been here for the last hour… don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Um… What you said…"

The young genius cocked his head as if thinking, "What, my dear captain, are you talking about?"

That tore it. Holly drew back her hand and bunched it into a fist.  
>The sound of a solid object hitting flesh broke the silence.<p>

"OW! HOLLY WHAT THE DEVIL WAS THAT FOR?" Artemis jumped from the bench holding his bleeding lip.

"THAT WAS FOR STRINGING ME ALONG LIKE A DOG!" She stood and stomped out of the music room and down the hall.

The amount of force behind the punch was staggering. With his head still spinning, Artemis chased her down the hall, "HOLLY! WAIT!"

Holly turned down a northern corridor, then turned right into a western hallway. With Artemis' frantic calls echoing behind her, she eventually ran into an unlocked bedroom and slammed the door. She stared into the gloom and cried.

She cried for what had happened… for what she had hoped would happen… and for what she knew was wrong.

Artemis raced down the hall, the situation shattered any and all rational thought. He knew what he had done was wrong, and probably the worst choice he had ever made.

_What the hell kind of plan was that? Pretending I had never said anything at all? What sick person thinks like that? …Me… God I'm such a pompous, idiotic, pigheaded, stupid, psychotic…_  
>His pace slowed as his ears caught a sobbing sound. Glancing from left to right Artemis pinpointed the sound. It was coming from the guest room on his left.<p>

He pressed his ear to the cool mahogany and strained to hear.

Holly's voice eventually could be perceived, "… What in the name of Frond was I thinking? Artemis has just had a relapse… and here I am sobbing and crying like a little girl… Gods I'm such a fool…"

Artemis wrapped on the door a couple of times and whispered, "Holly?"

"What?" Her icy tone froze his heart. Another iron-clad clue that he had made a _huge_ mistake.

"I think we should talk about this…"

Her response came back like a shot from a gun, "Don't you think we've done enough talking?"

He met some resistance as he tried to push the door open, "I've made a mistake… can you give me a chance to explain myself?"

"That's the second time you've said those words to me."

With that his heart dropped into the soles of his shoes, "I've told you hundreds of times that I'm sorry… how many more times must I say it?"

"As many as it takes, _Mud Boy_."

He released the door knob and stepped back from the door, "Holly… if you wish me to leave… I shall…"

A low growl emanated from behind the door, "_Then go…_"

He heaved a sigh and turned from the door, "Very well… remember what I said though…"

**I know… this chapter was a little too heavy on the fighting… but I have run out of ideas. Even listening to Dearly Beloved isn't providing me with fresh ideas… I thought about making this a tragedy, but I figured most of you would be mad at me, then I thought about taking this relationship thing to a new level, but I figured that was a little **_**too**_** extreme… help me out here people, this writing business is getting hard. I can't work on two stories here on fanfiction, and work on my novel at the same time y'know?**

**Anyway, Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, after much deliberating… here is chapter 4. Those of you who are true fans of Artemis Fowl, please forgive me for very nearly destroying the stoic and calculating boy that Colfer has worked so hard to create. By the way… I can't help but mention this, while I was typing this I couldn't help but think of 'Blue Collar Man' by Styx, it is a rather catchy tune if I do say so myself!**

There… almost three weeks to the day, and he had not heard so much as a peep from Holly. It was to be expected of course… his antics were nothing less than despicable. Holly, in response to his indiscretion, had distanced herself from him, Artemis in his loss of self-respect, had all but isolated himself in his room, never straying more than a few feet from his laptop.

A single line of gnommish text danced across the screen before his eyes.

His stomach knotted, Holly's features assumed the forefront of his thinking.

"BUTLER!" His voice cracked from disuse.

Several minutes passed, the sounds of his own breath the only sound.

"BUTLER!"

His door creaked as it swung open; Butler's clean-shaven face materialized, "Yes Artemis?"

"How soon can you arrange transport to Tara?"

**Haven – Lower Elements – LEP Headquarters**

"Holly, have you anything to report on Artemis?" Commander Kelp flipped a diagnostic form into a paper shredder.

Holly placed her hands on her hips and growled, "Why would I have anything to report on the mud boy?"

"BECAUSE you are the current enacting officer on his recovery and surveillance until such a time as he is deemed cured of Atlantis Complex." Kelp's eyes locked on her defiant form, "You are supposed to be keeping 24 hour surveillance on him."

"Sorry Trubs, but I specifically asked to be removed from that distasteful duty."

Kelp smiled brightly, "I'm sorry Captain Short… but I wasn't aware that requests submitted to Foaly were valid." His face settled into its usual sturdiness, "So… do you have anything on him? Dr. Argon has been beating down my office door demanding follow-up information."

Scowling, Holly folded her arms on her chest, "No… I don't have any recent information."

A grin crossed his features as he placed his hands on the desk and leaned toward the Captain, "Holly… I need you to go up top and check on the mud boy…"

"Wha… why?" her arms dropped to her sides.

"I want Argon off of my case… until he is off mine, I will remain on yours, understand?"

Right then, she would've given the Commander a rude gesture, if she were sure that she would be out of danger of being put on tunnel patrol. She restrained herself and sighed to calm down, "Very well Commander… will there be anything else?"

Kelp's malignant smile returned, "As a matter of fact there is… I need you to tell Foaly to come here, if you would."

She gave him a curt nod and strode out of the room.

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis grinned at the sleek white aircraft, it's graceful curves were enough to elicit a smile from the mastermind.

"Artemis… are you sure this is wise?" Butler stood next to the petrol pumps with a distasteful frown on his face.

"Of course old friend... I need to do this… after this nonsense is over-with, I will return to my previous work."

"And what work would that be?" Butler strode over and lifted the larger of Artemis' suitcases out of his young charge's hands.

Artemis smiled, "Nothing uncouth I assure you." He knelt and picked up his other suitcase, then walked to the access ramp, "Besides, you have to admit I have made some progress over the past year."

"True… true, but that was only because of Holly." Now that they were inside Butler flipped a switch to the left of the door, causing the ramp to retract into the plane's aluminum frame.

"Yes I know… must you continually remind me of the obvious? I am well aware of Ms. Short's influence on me… You needeth not remind me every single day."

Butler grinned, "There is something I've been wondering Artemis…"

He glanced up from his chair and grunted, "Hm?"

"Why do you speak like a copy of Geoffrey Chaucer's 'Canterbury Tales?"

Artemis frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Using words like: 'sayeth, seeketh, needeth and so on."

His frown deepened, "Ah… well you see…" Artemis reached into a satchel on the seat next to him and pulled out a tattered book, "I've been reading this book Holly gave me… it is rather good, it captures the attention if you catch my meaning…"

"Similar to 'The Lord of The Rings' by John Ronald Reuel Tolkien?" Butler asked.

"Yes, you could say that… but I am honestly surprised that you remember the book so well old friend."

"Only because you preached about it for a week, you had better secure yourself, we are preparing to take-off."

Artemis nodded and latched himself in.

_Holly… here's hoping I can do something right for a change…_

**Tara Shuttle Station**

The cool Irish air fanned across her face as she ignited the engine on her wings. As she lifted off of the ground, her thoughts spiraled away from the current situation and into the distance toward Fowl Manor.

_Sometimes I wonder why I stayed on the force._ The mud boy was beginning to become a sad and hateful subject for the elven maid. Ever since that day three weeks ago, she had buried herself in her work in a sad attempt to drive the boy from her head, and of course, to no avail.

The mottled green and brown earth swept by below her. The open air, while polluted, was the one thing that could bring her out of her dankest moods. The effect showed as she executed a few lazy barrel-rolls and loops in the air, but she caught herself half-way through the next roll and berated herself for it. "Besides, you forgot to shield, that's a rookie mistake! Commander Root would have your acorns for such stupidity!" Her stomach knotted at the mention of Root. He had been the father she never knew… at least the father that could be there when she needed him.

The sound of a jet's engines snapped her out of her deliberations.

She quickly shielded and banked out of the jet's path. As the plane roared by, she caught the barest trace of golden lettering on the hull. _FLIGHT BY FOWL_, She watched the plane fade, then turned towards her destination.

**How was that? I sincerely hope that I fulfill your expectations my dear readers. I attempted to portray Artemis as a mix between Orion and himself, although I doubt anyone could successfully create a perfect blend between the two opposites.**

**I am sorry for the delay in posting, I have been in Denver Colorado for the past ten days, I will however continue to work on this story until it becomes a perfectly polished piece of literature.**

**Until Next Time my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize if the previous chapter left some of you confused. This chapter will answer your questions.**

**If you enjoy this story, please let me know. I am, regrettably having some trouble concocting new ideas for this story.**

* * *

><p>The emerald-green countryside of Northern Ireland spread out below like a velvel green carpet. He could honestly say that nothing could soothe him more than simply looking at the land he called home.<p>

Butler sat across the aisle from him, reading The Evening Herald... Dublin's most popular newspaper.  
>Artemis rolled his eyes; Butler could be found reading the papers almost every hour of the day since his drastic increase of age when Holly healed him.<p>

_Something I still need to thank her properly about by the way._ What the hell? Now he was thinking up new excuses to mention the Captain.

_I need to get myself a proper hobby, _he mused. _Besides, if things keep on the same damnable track they are now, I'll very well contract a proper human mental disorder._

Butler peeked over the top of his newspaper, "Is something troubling you?"

Closing his eyes and shaking his head feebly, "Nay old friend... just far too much on my mind lately."

Butler smirked, "And when has that become a problem?"

Artemis glanced at his companion, "Most amusing... but I do not know when my thoughts began to overwhelm me."

"Perhaps when you attempted to bring Holly a little closer than she should have been?" He offered, placing the now folded paper on the seat next to him.

"Perhaps so. But I can't help but wonder if I could have done something different?" Artemis returned his gaze to the rolling landscape below, "Could I have revaluated this whole situation to... ah... make things better?"

"Artemis..."

His gaze drifted to his bodyguard, "Pardon?"

"You need to learn how to deal with the world in general in a different way than you approach your work."

"I know this... but as you can undoubtedly tell, I am not the most adept at social situations." Artemis chuckled, "Besides, this plan may not work in the first place... I just hope I can set things right."

Butler nodded and returned to his paper.

**Fowl Manor**

Her decent slowed as the engine's whine lowered in pitch.  
><em>I hope the Mud-Boy is home... I don't want this to last any longer than it has to.<em>

She finally touched down on a balcony next to Artemis' room. Not really caring if he was home or not, she sauntered up to the door and knocked, "ARTEMIS?"

No answer.

She knocked again, and the door swung open. Frowning slightly, she stepped inside.  
>Simply by viewing his room it was obvious that he was not here. But he had made an unsual mistake before he left. His computer was on.<p>

Now that was just to good to pass up, and pass it up she did not.

The application that was currently displayed, was a document titled, "My Account: A Life or Lack Thereof"

She rolled her eyes, even when writing he overdid things. But she opened the document anyway.

_ Sometimes I wonder, how did I become what I am today? Was it simply 'growing up', or was it because of the influence of a certain someone?_

_One can never tell what the causes of something are... least of all the effects. But I will never forget until the day I die, a certain someone who showed me that I am not entirely the villanous genius I thought myself to be..._

_Her name, when spoken aloud, rings in my ears like the bells of christmas. Her name... is Holly. Notwithstanding the similarity between her name and the popular decoration of the alluded to holiday.  
>But she is, was, and always will be the one who made me who I am... I can't even believe that I'm placing this where it may be discovered by another individual... I love her.<em>

_Several weeks ago I attempted to tell her such, but my will failed me, and I tried to reverse the situation by feigning ignorance that I had said anything at all. Bad mistake... but one I still hope I can remedy. I plan to leave for Tara today, and hopefully I can repair the damage I inflicted._

_I shall continued this document when I return... that is if I return at all._

_Artemis Fowl II_

Numb. That's the only feeling she could describe coursing through her body at that moment. Artemis had indeed played her, but according to this document, which was obviously his journal, he was sorry for doing it. But that didn't change the fact that he loved her... _Gods this is complicated._

A single thought flashed across her contiousness like lightning. _That jet I saw earlier... THAT WAS ARTEMIS' PERSONAL JET!_

She turned and ran out the open door and ignited her wings. She had to get to Tara before he reached the Haven and made a fool of himself, if that were even possible at all.

**Tara Shuttle Station**

Artemis stepped into the terminal with a look of pure determination on his face. He WAS going to see Holly, and he WAS going to put things straight. Even if the LEP placed him in a cell... he was going to risk it, he was not well known for giving up when he wanted something.

The sad thing was... that was going to be the death of him one day.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 5... I hope I did better this time, but like I said, I am running out of ideas... please forgive me if I leave something out of place. I am a college student after all, I may not have time to dedicate myself to each and every minute detail.<strong>

**Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had several people ask me if I was foreshadowing with my little allusion to Artemis' stubbornness. I would like to point out that I was not. (Not that I won't mind you… it will be subtle, but it will be there.) I thought about making this a tragedy, but I figured my readers would take that negatively. I will tell you this… Artemis will live. (He's FAR too important to kill… plus he's strikingly similar to me… I don't fancy killing myself.**

* * *

><p>The Terminal was, as expected, smaller than Artemis was used to. The elf behind the desk looked up and dropped his sim-coffee and doughnut onto his paperwork, "W-what a-are you doing here mud man?"<p>

Artemis smiled devilishly, "I'm here to visit a friend… would you be so kind as to point me in the right direction?"

The startled guard stuttered a few nonsensical words before Artemis held out his hand, "I'm Artemis Fowl, I believe I was expected by a Mister Arbre?"

The elf's shivering visage stilled, "Ah... so you're him huh?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, I am he... has Mr. Arbre left anything for me?"

"Yes... one moment please, I need to retreve it from a locker." The guard turned and dissapeared into a storage room.

In the meantime Artemis examined his surroundings, simple... quaint of course, but the one thing he missed was the presence of the usual bodyguard. Butler had opted to stay with the plane when Artemis outlined his plan to him. What could possibly convince the infamous Butler to bow out of a situation that could be potentally dangerouns for his charge? Politics... That's what.

**Nevan 4mi. Northwest of Tara**

Holly's lithe form rocketed through the air, she had to get to Artemis... before his so-called 'brilliant plan' sent his life spiraling out of control. If he hadn't proven that he was a genius, she would have sworn on every Bible in Rome that he was an idiot.

She checked the time on the heads-up display in her helmet and swore loudly. She had less than an hour of daylight left... Tara Shuttleport's newly revamped schedual dictated that it was to close each day at sunset.

If she couldn't make it to Artemis in time, who knows what kind of mayhem he'd cause.

Speaking of mayhem, the jet she had seen earlier came into view over a hill. The familiar gold lettering gave it away, and caused her to chuckle. _Flight by Fowl? Real clever Artemis._

A couple of seconds later she touched down next to the jet and glanced at it. _I hope I'm not too late. Gods please don't let him into Haven._

**Tara Shuttleport**

Artemis lifted the box and examined the label. _Handle With Care_... How appropriate.

He turned a vampiric smile on the elfin guard, "Thank you my good man... any chance you could tell me where I might find a phone?"

The guard shook his head, eager to have the mud man gone as quickly as possible.

"Pity... I suppose I'll be going now. But please give my regards to Mr. Arbre for me." The elf nodded, and Artemis exited the compound.

**Flight Platform**

Butler frowned at the exit ramp. _Why would Artemis knock? The jet belonged to him._

He glanced out the porthole immediately beside the door, and to his surprise, in the genius' place, stood the auburn-haired Captain Holly Short.  
>He wrenched the door open and smiled, "Holly... might I ask as to why you are here?"<p>

She frowned, "I need to speak to Artemis."

"Why?"

"Now... if you please."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the length, or lack of. I wanted to post this before I had to go to class, I have ten minutes as of right now... I will post the next one today, I promise!<strong>

**Read Well! (I figured it was time for a change in catch-phrase.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter as I promised. Enjoy it while you can.**

* * *

><p>Holly pushed her way past the mountainous man and scanned the room, "Artemis?"<p>

"He's not here."

She rounded on Butler and growled, "Well... where is he?"

Butler jerked his thumb in the direction of the terminal, "Inside."

"WHAT?" Holly jumped onto a table to bring herself closer to Butler's face, and demanded, "What's he doing?"

Scowling, he sat down and grunted, "Looking for you, as a matter of fact."

"Well... do you know what he's doing in there?" Her hands on her hips, one of her hands in perticular rested on the back of the grip of her Neutrino, "I need him to leave the terminal before the LEP sends a special service unit to take care of him... we both know we don't want that."

"He's picking up some kind of device from someone named Arbre."

Her eyes widened at the name, "You don't mean Bas Arbre?"

Butler nodded, "Yes... that was the name... Artemis said it was french, sort of a joke or something like that."

"IT'S NO JOKE AT AT ALL! ARTEMIS IS DEALING WITH A CRIMINAL!" She leapt out of her chair and out the door, and hit the concrete running.

"HOLLY WAIT!" Butler jumped out of the plane after her, but she was already inside the terminal.

**Tara Landing Strip**

The package wasn't as heavy as he had expected, especially since the object was supposed to be so complex in nature. Even though his jet was only a few hundred feet ahead, he found a bench and assumed a seat.

_I wonder how this device is going to work... why don't we find out?_ In his original plan, he was to return to the manor and run some experiments before using it on himself... as any proper scientist would have done... but for the first time in his 18 years, his curiosity bested his inner scientist.

He ripped the corner of the package open. And in that second several things happened. The box flew from his fingers emitting a flash of blue energy which completely engulfed the genius.

Holly raced around the corner shouting, "ARTEMIS NO!"  
>Butler followed close behind, a look of utter shock and horror upon his face.<p>

Artemis lay sprawled on the concrete, the bench he had previously occupied was now nothing more than a twisted wreck of steel. Of the package however, nothing but charred ash remained.

Holly dropped to her knees next to the mangled face of Artemis, his eyes were closed, his nose was broken from the force of the concussive blast. His black Armani shredded. Both of her hands shot to his chest where she began to force as much of her magic as possible into his broken frame.  
>As she looked on the body, the blue sparks raced across his body like sparks from a flare. Tears began sliding down her cheeks only to fall on his shirt, "A-Artemis... y-you idiot..."<p>

The boy stirred feebly, "Holly... it appears... as though y-you were right... I am an idiot." he forced himself off of the ground a few inches and grunted, "I should... have known, you... should never trust and ex-criminal."

Craning his neck to look at the elf, he chuckled, "Looks like that's universal... no matter the species huh?"

She gave him a watery smile, which then morphed into a visage of complete rage, "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS?"  
>His hands shot up defensively, "I was only trying to make things right!"<p>

"HOW? BY GETTING YOURSELF KILLED?" She gripped the collar of his shirt and glared into his mismatched eyes, "I oughta..."

Artemis who was still staring into her mismatched eyes, smirked, "Oughta what? We both know you can't hurt me." A punch to his stomach silenced his manacing chuckle.

"Can't hurt you huh? I'm gonna beat you down until you ain't but two feet tall in high-heel shoes!"

"My... that would be a benefit for you huh?" His grin returned with a vengence.

"Only because I could reach your face!" She said hotly.

Butler cleared his throat. Both combatants turned their gaze on the large man, "What?"

"Should we not be leaving?" He gestured at the corner of the building.

"Ah... yes, let's be going."

* * *

><p><strong>Well... how was that? I told you I'm not gonna kill Artemis! But I most certainly will be using as much comedy and tragedy as possible.<strong>

**TTFN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tis pleased I am that you are enjoying this mis-matched mess. But I must admit, the last chapter was quite literally, pulled out of thin air. As I have said, please let me know if you are enjoying this story.**

**Read Well!**

* * *

><p>Holly could only stare. Artemis sat in his chair with a perfectly calm visage, not one thing about his expression betrayed the accident that had happened less than twenty minutes earlier.<p>

She had nearly drained every proverbial drop of magic in her miniscule frame to save the careless genius. _What is he thinking?_

The genius in question lifted a cup of tea to his lips, and observed the elf over the rim. Thoughts of a similar nature to Holly's were currently buzzing across his contiousness. _What is she thinking?_

Butler sat in the row directly behind Artemis. And like the big brother he played, he was rolling his eyes at the young man's naivety. _Just say something... don't examine her like a specimen you dolt!_

As is sensing the dagger-like thought, Artemis turned to his bodyguard. In return, he recieved an expression that could have set a box of matches burning.

Holly, after watching the silent exchange, decided to speak up, "Artemis... what was supposed to be in that package?"

Shifting his gaze to the lithe woman, he grinned, "Something I had hoped would remedy our... situation, if you will."

"And what would that be?" She hooked her right heel on the edge of her seat and folded her hands behind her head.

He dismissed the question with a wave, "Nothing... I'd rather not talk about it..."

Holly stood and stomped over to him, "Well I want to talk about it now." Her hazel and blue eyes smouldering with a mix between hatred and concern.

Artemis blinked a coulple of times and smiled, "I had hoped you would be persuaded otherwise... but I will not explain here, I wish to do so in a more... secluded... setting, if you'll be agreeable."

She folded her arms across her chest and smirked, "Alright... I'll hold you too it. You can't bow out of this one... and acting like you never said anything won't work this time."

His jaw dropped open, "Acting... h-how...?"

"I'd rather explain in a more... secluded setting." Her smiled widened.

Scowling deeply, Artemis agreed and turned his attention to the front of the jet.

**Fowl Manor Landing Strip**

Holly, Artemis and his ever faithful bodyguard disembarked the jet. Butler announced that he was going to assist the pilot in preping the jet for storage. Artemis knew that his 'friend' was going to leave him with Holly... sometimes he wondered if Butler was there to protect him at all.

Keeping his face and movement as still as possible, Artemis followed the slowest route to the Manor as possible. By the Gods he was going to delay the imminent conversation as long as humanly possible.

But it seemed as though Holly was leaning toward the contrary, "Artemis... I think our conversation should resume."

"Really? I had hoped on making some tea and scones before we got down to business."

"Artemis, I told you that we were going to talk about this... nothing is going to help you postpone it." Her stern gaze locked on him, determined to keep him from wriggling away. She wanted answers, and BY FROND she was going to get them.

Sighing deeply, he consigned himself to his grisly fate. And with an insumountable level of reluctance, he began, "Alright... I assume you found my journal on my computer?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I figured you left it open for a reason."

"That I did... and I had hoped if you found it, you would have less questions for me, but it appears as though I had only created more for the asking."

There... a smirk, exactly as he had expected.

"The device you asked about... was supposed to be able to identify human DNA and genetically engineer it to match Elven DNA... but it appears as though Mr. Arbre had not oly lied to me, but he also had an invisible tie to Opal Koboi." He grinned, "Something I apparently overlooked... but I assumed that since his criminal record was so much like the one belonging our mutual friend Mulch Diggums, that he would be willing to share this technology with a paying associate."

Holly remained silent as he recounted his story, witholding her questions (and demands) until later.

"As you can now infer, I was attempting to become what I thought you would accept." A chuckle and a grin were directed in her direction, "But it now seems as though Ádh mór agus gcinniúint, would not be denied it's say in this little tragedy."

_Still doesn't make you any less of an idiot._ She thought with a chuckle, "And you expect me to forgive your little 'stunt' from three weeks ago?"

"I had hoped you would."

Holly smirked and placed a hand on his forearm, "I can't believe I'm about to do this... but I forgive you, however there is one thing I want to know."

Glancing at her hand, he smiled and cocked his head, "What is it you want to know?"

Her blue and hazel eyes bored into his, "Did you mean what you said?"

"If you wish me to say it again, I will."

"Then do it."

He hung his head and drew a deep breath, "Geallaim go bhfuil grá agat dom go hionraic."

Smiling again she urged, "Good, now in english."

"I promise that I honestly do... Love you."

* * *

><p><strong>How was THAT? I worked short and weakly under the influence of a 24oz. can of Amp Energy to create this!<strong>

**(I hate to say this, but I wish my own life were like this story...)**

**Until Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Our story is drawing to a close... This is the penultimate chapter for this story. Artemis and Holly may have some adventures in the future, but I leave that up to you. Shall I continue this in another story? Or should I cease to beat a dead horse? (Pardon the expression of course) If I recieve enough calls from the literature-loving community, I shall do so. Even though I have officially run out of ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There... he'd just said it. What to do? Was there some kind of earth-shattering event still to come? <em>Will I continue to ask myself questions I have absolutely no answer to?<em>

His left hand clasped to his face in consignment to whatever life-changing experience he had yet to encounter.

Holly sat on his bed smiling, "What's going through your skull now?

He rolled his eyes and slumped bonelessly in his computer chair, "I don't know... I feel like I've left something undone, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah..."

Holly jumped as Artemis clapped his hands, "How would you like to come with me to the Music Room?"

She smiled, "I would."

Artemis placed his hands on the piano and asked, "What would you like to hear?"  
>She tapped a finger on her jaw in a mock-thinking gesture, "How about that one piece you showed me last month?"<p>

"Ah... you mean 'First Love'?"

"Yeah... that one, you said it was japanese."

He nodded and played a c-scale, "Yes it is indeed a japanese piece... but it's actually a vocal melody, someone transcribed it into a piano piece... but I'll see what I can do."

Closing his eyes and placing his left and right thumbs on 'middle c' and 'e' respectively, he began.

(If you can, go to Playlist .com, and look up 'First Love piano version' by Utada Hikaru, and listen. You'll be glad you did!)

Artemis moved his fingers with unearthly accuracy, each of his fingers tapped the notes with perfect force. Not too light or too heavily. His eyes were closed as if he were not only playing, but _feeling _each note.

As he played, a soft feminine voice sang in time with the piano:

_Once in a while You are in my mind I think about the days that we had _  
><em>And I dream that these would all come back to me <em>  
><em>If only you knew every moment in time Nothing goes on in my heart <em>  
><em>Just like your memories How I want here to be with you Once more<em>

_You will always gonna be the one And you should know  
>How I wish I could have never let you go Come into my life again<br>Oh, don't say no You will always gonna be the one in my life  
>So true, I believe i can never find Somebody like you <em>  
><em>My first love<br>_  
><em>Once in awhile Your are in my dreams I can feel the your warm embrace<br>And I pray that it will all come back to me If only you knew every moment in time  
>Nothing goes on in my heart Just like your memories<br>And how I want here to be with you Once more_  
><em><br>You will always be inside my heart  
>And you should know How I wish I could have never let you go Come into my life again Please don't say no Now and forever you are still the one In my heart So true, I believe I could never find Somebody like you<br>My first love_  
><em><br>You will always gonna be the one  
>And you should know How I wish I could have never let you go<br>Come into my life again Oh, don't say no You will always gonna be the one So true,  
>I believe I could never find Now and forever<em>

Holly stared at the keys as the final notes rang from the bronze strings within. Artemis cracked his knuckles and smiled, "How was that?"

"How... where did that voice come from?"

Artemis frowned, "What voice?"

"I heard a voice singing that song while you were playing."

"Odd... I don't remember hearing anything." He scanned the room. He didn't see anything that could explain the voice, until her spotted the intercom.  
><em>Butler... you sly old dog... you deserve a big raise for that little stunt.<em>

Throught the camera system, Butler watched Artemis' gaze lock on the intercom. The first genuine smile spread across his face. _Artemis ought to appreciate that... after all, he could use all the help he can get._

Artemis stood and stretched, "Alright Holly... when are you planning on leaving for Haven?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, Kelp didn't specify when."

"Would you like to spend the night here? I can arrange for a guest room to be opened if you like."

"Sure, I don't think the Commander would mind if I took a breather."

Artemis turned to his computer and enunciated loudly, "Haven Cam 1." The screen flickered then showed an image of Foaly typing on his own terminal.

"Foaly... I should have known it was you."

The Centaur jumped and knocked a cup of juice onto the floor, "ARTEMIS!" He turned his gaze on the screen and huffed, "Where's Holly?"

Jumping up from the bed and loping over to the computer, "Here."

Foaly's eyes bugged out, "Where in BLAZES have you been?"

She shrugged, "Here."

"You need to get your pointy-eared butt down here now!"

"What... why?"

"Commander Kelp and I think _two days _is long enough to be up there!"

Artemis chuckled, causing Foaly to turn on him, "What's so funny _mud boy_?"

Narrowing his eyes at the screen, Artemis growled, "Nothing _Donkey-Boy._" Artemis wrapped his arm around Holly's waist and grinned, "Nothing that would concern you I'm afraid."

Foaly's jaw dropped open, "Wha... you... HOLLY WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what you mean... but I will tell you this, if you so much as breathe a word to _anyone in haven,_ I will personally make your life a living hell, understand?"

Foaly gulpped and gave a weak smile, "Certainly Holly..." He looked at Artemis, "You had better take good care of her mud boy, or I will make sure that everyone here in Haven knows about this little mess."

Shrugging and pulling Holly closer, "Oh you can bet on your life that I'll take care of her... I've got nothing better to do." Reaching a single finger across the keyboard, he pressed one titled 'End Message" The screen went black.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? I mean... he's not well known for breaking promises."

Artemis grinned, "Why no Holly my dear... I believe I pressed the right key." He pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer.

What he sought... was now his. And not a soul on (Or under) the Earth, was going to take it away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... that's the end of 'Pressing The Right Keys', but not the end of this story if I recieve enough messages.<strong>

**(I'm not trying to solicit reviews or messages from you, but it would be nice to know that you enjoyed this!)**

**I apologize for the overabundance of the lovebirds thing in this chapter, but I think it's a nice little addition... I mean after all, you can't have a relationship without showing someone that you love them right?**

**Until Next Time My Friends!**


End file.
